


The fate of the Stars

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, No beta we are too scared to ask for help, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Wilbur Soot is dead, he knows that for sure. However, this isn't what hell, nor heaven looks like, so where on Earth is he? And why is Schlatt here? Above all, who is this Ghostbur fella?
Relationships: (will add more tags as this goes on), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The fate of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're doing well, I know this probably won't get much of a reach, so if you could leave kudos I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> TW:  
> (none that I can think of, but if there are some please let me know!)
> 
> CW:  
> (Don't think there are any but please let me know if this is not the case!)

Wilbur doesn’t know where he is, or if he’s even still alive? One problem at a time, he reminds himself. The last thing he remembers is his dad stabbing a sword through his stomach, not exactly a pleasant way to go. He did relish in knowing that he could be dead, even if his demise was slightly uncomfortable. After a moment of indecision, Wilbur starts to walk along the narrow hallway. He can see the floors checkered pattern, but not the walls? There also doesn’t seem to be a roof, he notes as he walks along. 

Eventually he comes to a set of stairs, on the edge there are white pillars. Climbing the stairs seems to take forever, they couldn’t have gone on for longer than the hallway when he was first looking at them. Maybe it was just a matter of perspective? Wilbur shakes his head, no that isn’t how perspective works..is it? At the top of the cold marble steps, there are two thrones. In one of them is a face he never thought he’d see again. Before the brunette can say anything, the voice pipes up.

“Wilbur.” He would never forget that harsh tone, the tone of someone who was once his closest friend.

“Schlatt? Why are we...what are you...what's happening?” The confidence the former president had first felt was gone.

“We’re waiting for someone.” Is the only answer he receives. After a moment of hesitation Wilbur speaks again.

“Oh.” Even though this answers none of Wilbur’s questions, it seems to satisfy him. Sitting upon the throne, he shivers instinctively. It’s made of an unfamiliar type of stone, and judging by the cold that rushes up his back, it hasn’t been in use for a while. There are so many questions lingering in Wilbur’s mind but he can’t even begin to ask them. 

Studying his surroundings again Wilbur finds an engraving of a word on one of the arms of his throne, it looks latin, but he had never studied the language so there was no way to tell. It read,mundus alter. He was just about to ask the ram beside him what the word meant when he heard footsteps coming from the way he had entered. 

The beanie wearing ruler leaned forward in anticipation as someone entered the room, and began climbing the steps. All of a sudden there was a flash of blue across his vision, then a sheep? Wilbur had had visions before but, they had always been memories of the past, never solid colours, or things he didn’t remember. Schlatt seems to also have been affected by the strange flicker of foreign memories.

As this new figure gets closer, Wilbur gets an odd feeling in his stomach. Again that flash of blue, but also a person? They have a crown, similar to the one Technoblade wears, and they are half enderman...and maybe ghast? The visions fade quickly, or at the very least quicker than the last. The quick flashes of memory are disorentating, and the former presidents feel uneasy.

Finally, the figure begins the treacherous climb up the steps, and as they get closer Wilbur observes that they aren’t walking, no they’re floating like some sort of ethereal being. That and they look uncomfortably like him, the only notable differences would be the outfit. 

“H-hello!” says the strange look- alike, “My name is Ghostbur! Would you like some blue?” With this last sentence, the ghost offers a handful of blue dye to the two former rulers. Schlatt and Wilbur exchange a glance.

“No thanks.” Wilbur says coldly, then he repeats what Schlatt had told him earlier, “We’re waiting for someone.” Ghostbur looks slightly confused before responding.

“Oh! Who is it?” The spirit asks in a tone much too loud for such an empty hallway. Wilbur shrugs and Schlatt awkwardly glances to the side. “I can wait with you if you like?” The ram hesitantly nods before continuing to stare in fascination at the pillars. 

“Are you Alivebur?” The friendly ghost pipes up suddenly. Wilbur stares in confusion, of course he’s not! He’s Wilbur, President Soot for Prime’s sake!

“Yes.” He finds himself suddenly answering, even though he was very clearly not. “I am Alivebur, except I guess i’m dead? Or possibly in an unconscious state of mind? Anyways what are we even doing in this hallway? How did we even ge-” Wilbur is cut off as Ghostbur suddenly screams in pain. The ghost abruptly disappears in a puff of smoke, there is now a pile of ash where he once stood. Suddenly there’s a bright flash of light and-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur wakes up in a hallway. It is dimly lit and he feels as if it is somehow familiar despite having no recollection of the place at all. The last thing he remembers is blowing up his life’s work, and then being stabbed by his father. Is he dead, or is this some sort of Mind Palace bullshit? One problem at a time, Wilbur reminds himself. He has to figure out where he is, so he hesitantly walks through the hallway. The floor patterned is checkered and the further he walks the more the former president gets the sense he has been here before. At the end of the hallway is a set of marble steps, he slowly ascends them taking note of the large pillars surrounding him. 

He almost swears that there were a lot less steps when he was at the bottom of the staircase. Whatever the case, he makes it up there and notices two large thrones. In the left one, there is a face he could never forget. The brunette locks eyes with them and tries to speak but he can’t get a word in before being interrupted. 

“Wilbur.” The voice says sharply, “Thank prime you’re finally here, you took forever to climb those stairs.” The Ram scratches at the base of one of his horns before glaring at Wilbur.

“S-schlatt?” He shakily stammers, “What are we doing here?”His remark is first met with a sigh and then finally a response.

“We are waiting for someone. Sit down.” The words are spat at him in disgust, and Wilbur can’t help but oblige. The throne he sits on is a slightly familiar type of stone and it comforts him. After a few minutes of sitting there, the founder of L’manberg can’t help but get bored. He would ask Schlatt a question or tell a joke, but the Fitness junkie looks oddly serious,even for him. Thinking back on his trip through the hallway he realizes that there were no walls in sight, just an empty void. Why couldn’t he see any walls? Or roof for that matter? Why did he feel like this had all happened before? Most importantly, why was he here? 

Obviously, there are no answers given. Wilbur looks down at his chair in frustration and notices a word scrawled into the otherwise smooth stone. “Anastasis” it reads. Although the beanie wearing man has never taken a single class in it, he immediately recognizes that the word is Latin. He thinks it has something to do with death? However there is no way to be entirely sure.

A figure suddenly pops into view, a very familiar figure. They wear a yellow sweater, and a maroon beanie. They don’t really walk so much as float, and they look almost identical to Wilbur. They ascend the stairs quickly, faster than Wilbur seemed to have done. To be fair, they were a ghost. Suddenly a realization strikes the tall British man and he opens his mouth to speak.

“You’re Ghostbur!” He exclaims, seeming incredibly pleased with this discovery. The ghost nods in surprise before speaking up.

“You’re Alivebur right? And this is Schlatt!” He excitedly gestures to the ram hybrid. Schlatt looks up in surprise before adding an observation of his own.

“We’ve been here before right?” The other two nod as they realize that yes they have. Schlatt continues, “We obviously here for something, but what?” A harsh silence falls upon the group as they wrack their brains for any ideas.

“I think that we have unfinished business.” Wilbur softly says, “All of us are obviously ghosts, and if we’re here then we have unfinished business.” He thinks back on what Phil had once told him about ghosts. They hung around when there was something they still had attachments to the mortal realm.

“This isn’t the SMP?” Ghostbur questions, “Is it?” Wilbur rapidly shakes his head. The brunette had been there for its creation, and there definitely wasn’t any building like this anywhere. All of a sudden Schlatt lets out a scream of pain and falls to the floor. 

Much like Ghostbur had done originally, the business man disappears in a puff of smoke before turning into ash. Wilbur tries to rush over to him, but he soon finds himself falling into a black void.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur wakes up in a hallway, the same hallway he had been in twice now. This time he remembers what had happened previously, and he dashes through the hallway before stopping in his tracks. Something isn’t right here. The dim hallway is now filled with bright colours and the walls and ceiling are visible. The pillars and steps are still white, but they seem to pop out less in the vibrant room. 

Ignoring the way his lungs ache, Wilbur sprints to the top of the stairs and finds both Schlatt and Ghostbur waiting for him. They each share a glance before sitting at the now three thrones. The one Wilbur sits in feels warm and broken in, like someone had sat in there multiple times before. He supposes that he had. 

“Do you guys feel that?” Ghostbur asks nervously. After analyzing himself Wilbur feels it, a slight pull making him want to go closer to the other two. He feels himself standing up and moving towards the others. The vibrant throne room falls with a bright green light and a totem appears in the midst of the room. Joining hands with his ghost and best friend, the three move towards it. Stopping just in front of them, they are showered in a shower of bright particles. 

Wilbur swears that he has two new sets of eyes, something here seems odd, but almost comforting. There is that pulling sensation and when Wilbur opens his eyes he is back. The air smells faintly of ash and his hands are stained with a blue dye. He still feels the presence of the others and a familiar word comes to mind, vivus, meaning alive in latin. 

Everything seems so alive and Wilbur grins as he rushes towards his home, towards L’manberg. The ash smell seems stronger, but that doesn’t deter him as he marches forward on the prime path. He steps towards his home and closes his eyes. A sense of anticipation fills him as he pictures his home.  
However when he opens his eyes, he is met with a crater. The smile falls off of his face and he stands there in shock.

L’manberg is gone, and deep down he knows that he did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I have no clue what i'm doing with this series yet, but I figured it couldn't hurt to publish it!
> 
> Latin Translations:
> 
> mundus alter= Other world
> 
> anastasis= Resurrection
> 
> (please note that I do not know Latin this is just what popped up when I googled it!)


End file.
